


跳舞以及其他

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 根据@sakua312在推上的图写的。





	跳舞以及其他

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakua312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakua312/gifts).



“我不会跳舞。”

Adam硬邦邦地冲着Peter的脸说着，似乎他不会跳舞都怪Peter Quill。音乐在他们的周围毫无意义地流淌着，绕着Adam被Peter紧握在手心里的指头打转，然后消失在门缝里。

“太吵了！”Rocket咣咣拍着门板大喊着，Peter能听到好友故意踩重的脚步声渐渐远离，以及Gamora模糊不清的嘲讽。他和Adam就在这个狭小的房间里，旋律与他自己挑选的建筑材料将他们与众人隔离，这份亲密让他感到格外愉悦。

他放下与Adam僵持在半空的手臂，转身把音量调小了一点点。当他回过身时Adam气鼓鼓地举起自己的手，主动将星爵召唤到自己面前。这有点可爱，Peter没有费心忍住微笑。他似乎从没有在Adam面前遮掩过什么，担忧或者脆弱。除了那件事——他甩了甩脑袋，一绺刘海掉了下来，顺便把那件事甩到门外面的世界里。

“跟着感觉走——”

Peter兴致勃勃地把自己的手塞进Adam的手心里。半指手套是他做过的最正确的选择，Adam施展魔法的手指似乎更加纤长灵活，穿梭于Peter的手指间，将他们密密地织在一起。他熟练地侧跨一步，Adam的上身被他带着朝右稍微偏离，双脚仍然稳稳地站在原地。他瞪着Peter，黄色眼睛周围泛着亮闪闪的光芒，像是深空孤独旋转的金色星球。

Peter叹了口气，认输般放弃了原本的教学计划：“跟着我走”

Adam听话地跨出了第一步，鞋尖准确地对着Peter的靴子。他的身体绷得紧紧的，像是一副随时射出致命一击的长弓。他确实比Peter高一些，星爵盯着包裹肩头的制服上有些刺眼的反光稍微分神。Adam耐心地等待着老师的下一步动作，他们的手还在半空中举着，大概没有谁在一动不动的姿势感到酸痛。

过了可能有一小会儿，Peter终于慌慌张张地后退一步，他们之间的距离拉开，似乎有冷风灌入。Adam紧接着消灭了那一点空间，在这场若有若无的追逐中紧逼对手。他甚至站得更近了，一只脚几乎踩着Peter的鞋尖，另一只腿的上半部分过分探入Peter的私人空间。他们现在像是两只打架的叉子不慎交叉在一起。Peter凭着仅存的良心向后倒去，避免亲上Adam的下巴。年轻的Warlock梗着脖子等待着指导者的评价，抿紧的嘴唇颜色越发淡了。他扶在人类后背的手往下挪了挪，搂着对方的腰帮助现在似乎也不会跳舞的Peter把握平衡。

这不是Peter原本打算交给Adam的舞蹈。Peter觉得他们还没有准备好来一场如此亲密的双人舞。他们需要的是那种光明正大的、本分老实的舞蹈，比如维多利亚时期那种保守的社交场合的舞蹈，男男女女在谨慎的目光接触和礼貌的动作之外一次不落地踩节拍。Adam一如既往地打破了他的计划，他紧盯目标、斗志昂扬且不顾一切。Peter有些气恼，他半坐在Adam的大腿上，尊严全无，上半身全靠舞伴的仁慈勉强维持。他觉得自己正顺着光滑的接触面一点点下滑，好像滑滑梯上牙牙学语的小孩。Adam把他往上提了提，歪着脑袋审视着Peter试图后仰的脑袋。

“你打算怎么做呢，星爵？”

Adam没有说出声，但是Peter觉得年轻人的表情翻译成英语就是这样。

Peter决定挣脱，他只是暂时不知道该怎么动。他的右手在Adam的抓握下脆弱的如同小鸟的爪子，左手扶着Adam的肩膀舒服得不想动弹。Peter胡乱后撤一步，他可能踩上了Adam的脚，因为地面的触感明显不应该是凹凸不平的。又或者Mantis把她的什么东西落在房间里了，即使这是他的卧室，这也不是不可能的。Peter现在开始挪动自己的右脚，这很简单：拉开距离，然后再来一次。他忘了Adam是一个有意识的个体，而且还要了命地执着。Adam最不应该听话的时候严格地执行了“跟着我走”的命令，随着Peter的脚步移动自己的步伐。他们的双腿在某人有意识的胡搅蛮缠下仿佛玩相扑的蛇一样扭曲在了一起，结结实实地缠绕着，甚至还不小心夹住了Adam制服前后的两条除了装饰毫无意义的布条。

星爵在内心咒骂一声，甚至懒得管自己后脑勺磕上地面的命运。然后他摔进了自己的床铺上，反而被吓得大叫一声。Adam的脑袋砸进了被子里，他的身躯震动着，沉闷的笑声传进Peter的耳朵里，前所未有地恼人。他的存在感从来没有这么强烈过，Peter有些紧张地转了转脑袋，想要减缓面对的压力。戴着半指手套的手还压在Peter的身下，Adam没有抽出自己的手臂，而是松开了另一只手。Peter获得部分自由的代价是被咬了一口的脖子，他在过载的信息中陷入了短暂的震惊。Adam大概没吃过人肉，他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴，发出意味不明的声音，然后决定尝一口Peter的下巴，然后是下唇、上唇，最后是舌头。

他们在Peter的嘴巴里打架，Adam在人类舌头搅得发酸后安抚似的舔了舔他的口腔然后退了出来。Peter大口吸气，口腔鼻子里全是Adam带着魔法的太空气息，还有一点点Peter的咖啡的气味。他恶狠狠地用手套蹭掉了下巴遍布的口水，明白了自己喝了一半的咖啡为何突然消失。接着他意识到压在腿上的物体不是自己的枪，因为他不可能把枪放在这么重要的位置上。Adam正恬不知耻地缓慢移动着自己的身体，在被发现后甚至加大了幅度。Peter用胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，决定脱衣服这样的重担，谁惹事谁负责。

Adam默默接过任务并且完成得很出色，Peter很快就在凉飕飕的空气中选择把自己埋进舒适的被窝和Adam的体温中。他们的“枪”贴在一起，于摩擦中用体液相互交流，就好像他们的舌头一样热情。Peter自发缠上了Adam的腰，脚踝扣在金黄的腰带上，感受到了一丝模糊的凉意。之前缠在腿上的制服飘带被沾湿在Peter的腿上，红色的布条，白色的腿根。Peter觉得自己看起来应该挺开胃的。他在入侵中用脑袋顶着床把自己撑起来，胸口蹭上Adam仍然藏在制服下的肌肉，尖锐的摩擦中感受着久违的欲望。

在推挤、压迫和顺着神经快速蔓延的酥麻中他听见肉体相撞的声音，以及床撞上墙壁的声音。这次Rocket想让他们调节音量可就难了。Peter试图咬住嘴唇，好歹为明天的自己留下一点尊严。他的牙齿被Adam的舌头轻轻撇开，所有的叫声吞进了温热的口腔。身下的动作越发激烈，Peter喘着气，看到自己呼出的气体在Adam的发丝间引起小小的摇晃。他想他所有的头发都被汗水浸湿了，就连Adam的汗水都滴在他的身体上，汇聚成小小的水流。Peter直起身，在牢靠的拥抱中被顶上山峰，过快的速度让他神志不清，似乎Adam那些耀眼的魔法千万次在他面前施展，像是一个星球在他眼前再次爆炸。

他嘶声喊叫着侧身倒下，仍然没有避免年轻人自私地压在了他的身上。Adam的体重防止他漂浮起来，成为宇宙中漫无目的的残骸。他被圈禁在Knowhere某个角落里小小的床铺上，赤身裸体，短暂地成为了一无所有的Peter Quill。

“我觉得你根本就知道怎么跳舞，哼？”

Adam似乎没有听到Peter的质询。Peter等了一会儿，然后睡着了。


End file.
